Cimil's Last Wolves series
Historical Era United States (Historical Era) The United States of America, in the colonial times, had been engaging in expansion westward. Once acquiring much more territory after the war with Mexico, the United States entered further turmoil as the heated debate over slavery increased, with the Northern states increasingly viewing the practice as immoral and unconstitutional while the Southern states viewed it as an economic dependency. This eventually resulted in civil war between the states when the Southern states attempted secession. Ultimately victory went to the Northern States, with the Union reformed and slavery abolished. Throughout the rest of the century, the United States concentrated on crushing resistance by indigenous peoples in their new territories and even participating in colonialism. * Federal American Army: '''The military forces of the United States. They are well trained and well equipped, and are very tough and excellent conventional fighters. ** They usually wear blue wool uniforms, commonly wear backpacks, carry standard US army equipment and wear blue kepis. ** Their armaments consist of Sharps 1855 rifles, Colt M1855 rifles, Henry.44 rifles, Colt Model 1860 pistols and sabres. '''France (Historical Era) Great Britain (Historical Era) * British Army * Royal West African Frontier Force Arab Rebels The Arab Revolt was a revolt of Arab peoples in the Middle East against the ruling Ottoman Empire once World War I had begun. Supported and supplied by the British, the Arab rebels rebelled and fought the Turks throughout the Middle Eastern campaign of World War 1, ultimately achieving victory and liberating themselves from the Ottomans. The victory also lead to the partitioning of the Ottoman Empire. * They usually wear traditional Arab robes, many wear supply belts and bandoliers and mostly wear Keffiyehs and turbans. * Their armaments consist of Mannlicher M1895 rifles, Martini Henry rifles, MP 18 guns and sabres. World War II Primary Soviet Union The Soviet Union, or the USSR, was a republic of Russia formed after the end of World War I, when the Bolshevik Red Army overthrew the Tsar in the Russian Civil War. After the Soviet Union was established, Losif Stalin took control and ruled with an iron grip, and during this, Russia had heated tensions with Germany as soon as the Nazis took control of Germany. Despite making a pact with each other, later on, the Germans invaded Russia in 1941. Despite nearly breaking the Soviets, the Russians held on and eventually repulsed the Germans. The Russians then drove towards Germany, with their actions ending the war in Europe as soon as they captured the German capital of Berlin in 1945. * Red Army: '''The military forces of Russia. Despite being poorly trained and equipped early on, they are still incredibly strong and resilient fighters, and are very numerous. Later on, they become better trained and better equipped, and being incredibly hardened and tough soldiers. ** They usually wear tan khaki uniforms or brown wool coats, commonly wear backpacks and/or supply belts, carry standard Russian army equipment and wear SSH 40 helmets, ushankas and side caps. ** Their armaments consist of PPSH 41 guns, DP 28 machine guns, Mosin rifles, SVT 40 rifles, PPS 42 guns, Maxim machine guns, Tokarev pistols, PTRS 41 guns, ROKS 2 flamethrowers, RGD 33 grenades and Molotov Cocktails. ** Their vehicles include T-34 tanks, GAZ 67 cars, Katyusha ZIS-6 cars, and BA 20 cars and SU 152 assault guns. '''United States (World War II) After serving on the Allied side in World War I, the United States took a firm stance of neutrality and non-interference, despite many in America sympathizing with the British and French in conflict with the Germans and the Chinese suffering from Japanese expansion. However, this stance changed immediately when the Imperial Japanese made their viciously fiendish surprise attack on the US naval base at Pearl Harbor, and an outraged America declared war on the Axis. United States forces worked hard to crush Germany and Japan, focusing mainly on Germany, but still concentrating much of their efforts on defeating the Japanese as well. As the Soviets topple the Germans, the Americans effectively crush the Japanese in the Pacific and then drive Japan into submission, ending World War II in 1945. * US Army: '''The regular army of America, they are one of the two primary fighting forces of the United States. They are well armed and well trained, as well as being very brave, tough and resilient fighters, often holding their ground for as long as possible. ** They usually wear tan or green olive drab khaki uniforms, commonly wear backpacks and/or supply belts, carry standard US army equipment and wear M1 helmets. ** Their armaments consist of Thompson guns, BAR rifles, M1 Garand rifles, Springfield rifles, M1 Carbines, M3 guns, M19 Browning machine guns, M1911 pistols and Mk 2 grenades. ** Their vehicles include M4 Sherman tanks, M3 Stuart tanks, M2 Half tracks, M8 Greyhound cars and Willy's Jeeps * '''US Marine Corps: The regular amphibious army of America, they are one of the two primary fighting forces of the United States, alongside the Army. Like regular US Army soldiers, US Marines are incredibly strong, resilient, brave and hardened fighters, and are just as well trained and well equipped as Army soldiers, if not more so. They are very tough and will bravely assault positions and hold their ground for as long as they can. They are also highly skilled in making guerilla ambushes and performing amphibious actions. ** They usually wear green olive drab or green camouflaged khaki uniforms, commonly wear backpacks and/or supply belts and mostly wear M1 helmets with camo covering while some also wear field caps. ** Their armaments are nearly identical to the army, as they use Thompson guns, BAR rifles, M1 Garand rifles, M41 Johnson machine guns, Springfield rifles, M1 Carbines, Model 1897 shotguns, M2 flamethrowers, M1911 pistols and Mk 2 grenades. ** Their vehicles include M4 Sherman tanks, M2 half tracks and Willy's Jeeps. * US Navy: The Naval forces of America, they are responsible for confronting enemy forces at sea, especially in the Pacific. Growing rapidly since the attack on Pearl Harbor, the Navy made significant gains in the Pacific, crushing Japanese naval forces in famous battles, such as at Midway and Leyte Gulf. They also committed raids on Japanese convoys and fought off Japanese fighter squadrons. These efforts effectively crippled Japanese military capabilities and ensured Japan's defeat in the war. ** Their armament consists of Springfield rifles and M1911 pistols. ** Their vehicles include battleships, destroyers, aircraft carriers, PBY Catalina airships, P51 Mustang fighters, F4U Corsair fighters, Curtiss P40 Warhawk fighters, B17 Flying Fortress bombers and P38 Lightning craft. Great Britain (World War II) * British Army * Royal Air Force China After unifying the Republic of China in 1928, Kuomintang leader Chiang Kai-Shek began the process of solidifying his rule over the country, despite facing some corruption and the threat of Communist rebels. Taking advantage of this, the Imperial Japanese seized Manchuria in 1931, then in 1937, the Japanese invaded Mainland China, viciously battling and crushing Chinese resistance in the way and brutally destroying everything and massacring everyone in their path. Despite much of Eastern China being seized by the Japanese, the Chinese kept fighting very hard and fiercely against the Japanese invaders, bravely holding off more Japanese assaults. Eventually, as the Allies closed in on Japan, the Chinese started liberating their country, achieving final victory when the Japanese surrendered. * National Revolutionary Army: The military force of the Republic of China, they serve as the primary fighting force for China. Individually, they are rather weak and suffer from being poorly trained and equipped. Despite that, they are still very tough and relentless fighters and will offer very fierce resistance. They are also particularly numerous and sometimes feature female combatants. ** Their uniform is very similar to German troops, as they mostly wear M35 Stahlhelms while some wear field caps, wear tan khaki uniforms, commonly wear backpacks and/or supply belts and carry standard German army equipment. It is also common for them to wear foliage. ** Their armaments consist of VZ 24 rifles, Thompson guns, VZ 26 machine guns, ZH 29 rifles, MG 34 machine guns, Stielhandgranate grenades, Luger P08 pistols and Miaodao swords. ** Their vehicles include T-26 tanks and BA 20 cars. Germany (World War II) Though not an Allied power, they are a protagonist side in Call of Duty 3, as well as a brief protagonist side in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. While Nazi Germany rises, the Afrika Korps are sent to help seize North Africa, fighting fiercely to crush the British forces there. While vicious fighting rages in the desert, Hinrichs and Erich Schifler make plans to separate their Afrika Korps divisions from the German high command so they can act in their separate agenda of liberating North Africa and the Middle East from previous colonialists. However, despite gaining much support from within their own battalions, the effort was ultimately unsuccessful. The Hinrichs battalions kept fighting fiercely across the deserts of Libya and Tunisia to get back to their forces, fighting in a series of multiple vicious battles and skirmishes to get there. After much fierce, hard fighting, they reach and defend Tunisia. Elsewhere, the battalion of Heinrich Schifler was fighting fiercely in these deserts. Heinrich was killed by Karl von Hershing in the battle for Khirsijine in Tunisia, and while Erich and Hinrichs escaped, the Afrika Korps fought to the end in Tunisia until it finally surrendered in May, 1943. * German Afrika Korps: The regular German forces in North Africa, they serve as the main fighting force for the Axis in North Africa. They are made up of regular Wehrmacht German troops and divisions. Being very well trained, well equipped and battle-hardened, Afrika Korps German soldiers are incredibly strong, vicious and hardened fighters and will fight very bravely and hard in battle. While showing much skill in conventional warfare, they are also highly skilled in guerrilla tactics and fierce ambushes. They are also much more humane compared to the rest of German forces, as they treat civilians and prisoners with much respect and fairness and never commit war crimes. ** They usually wear tan khaki uniforms, commonly wear back packs and/or supply belts, carry standard German army equipment, and always wear M35 Stahlhelms. ** After seizing the British supply base, their armaments consist of Thompson guns, FG 42 guns, C96 carbines, Lee Enfield rifles, BAR rifles, MG 42 machine guns, Lewis machine guns, Bren machine guns, Luger P08 pistols and Stielhandgranate grenades. ** Their vehicles include Panzer tanks, Tiger tanks, Sdkfz 251 half tracks and Opel Blitz trucks. Finland Though not an Allied power, they are a protagonist side in Call of Duty 3. Opposing the Soviet Union, numerous German volunteers went to serve in the Finnish Army, fighting at the side of the Finns to repel the Soviets. They helped in the Finnish push to Leningrad, and some Finnish troops participated in the siege of the city. Some of these assaults were made by Kihvo and Rudolf Schaften, who fought around the city, and sometimes right on the edge of it. After much fighting against the Soviets, eventually, they found large numbers of Russian civilians and protected them from the Waffen SS, then made their way back to Finnish lines. The finns kept holding their lines until the Soviets drove them back and forced a truce between the two countries. * Finnish Army: The military of Finland, they serve on the Eastern Front, fighting on the side of Germany. With help from the Germans, they seized most territory lost in the previous Winter War, then went on to invade the Soviet Union itself at the side of the Germans, coming to help in the Siege of Leningrad. Despite an official position to hold their positions 20km outside the city, some Finnish troops participated in fighting around Leningrad, mostly in committing raids and covering German assaults. Finnish troops are very strong and brave fighters, as well as being highly skilled in guerilla ambushes. They are also more humane than the German troops. ** Their uniform is similar to German troops, as they mostly wear M35 Stahlhelms and sometimes wear ushankas and field caps, wear similar grey or white uniforms and sometimes wear trench coats or fur ponchos and commonly wear backpacks and/or supply belts. ** Their armaments consist of PPSH 41 guns, Mosin rifles, Suomi KP guns, DP 28 machine guns, BAR rifles, Lahti L-39 guns and Luger P08 pistols. ** Their vehicles included T-26 tanks. Secondary France India * British Indian Army Poland Arab Partisans Philippine Resistance Cold War Era United States (Cold War Era) * US Marine Corps Great Britain (Cold War Era) * Special Air Service Mujahidden Republic of Korea * ROK army Australia India (Cold War Era) Contras Modern Era Primary United States (Modern Era) * US Marine Corps * US Army Germany (Modern Era) * Heer Russian Federation Great Britain (Modern Era) * Special Air Service Secondary Japan * JSDF India (Modern Era) Mexico Taiwan African Resistance Korean Resistance Category:Call of Duty